Glasses
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Orihime no podía evitar sentirse atraída por los hombres con anteojos, aún si ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que el profesor de su hijo. Advertencia: AU. Contenido sexual explícito.


¿Cómo les explico? Estaba durmiendito, enrolladita en 300 frazadas cuando tuve una epifanía de esta historia. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Sencillamente estoy teniendo un montón de inspiración últimamente. Sorry por inundarlos de fics sin sentido D:.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad del ustedes-ya-saben-quién. No. No Voldemort… Tite Kubo -.-. La historia contiene temas sexuales explícitos (si eres menor de edad cierra inmediatamente esta página), OoC y situaciones moralmente incorrectas. AU.

 **Capítulo único: El profesor de química.**

Sonrió a la profesora de literatura mostrando unos dientes perfectamente rectos y blancos, pensando en que aquella mujer le estaba dando información que ella conocía perfectamente.

" _Kazui es un niño muy inteligente"_

" _Kazui es un chico muy colaborador"_

" _Kazui tiene talento para la literatura"_

Su niñito, ya no tan niñito, era perfecto. A sus 15 años, Kazui había crecido para convertirse en un estudiante modelo de la Escuela de Karakura. Guapo como su padre, amable como su madre, lo suficientemente alto y ágil para ser miembro del equipo y también para ser popular con las niñas. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. No. Había un profesor que parecía tener algo en contra de su pequeño… El recuerdo del _incidente_ suscitado a inicios del año escolar invadió su mente mientras caminaba del salón de la profesora de literatura al laboratorio de química.

 _Flashback_

 _Kurosaki Orihime esperaba fuera de la sala de profesores. A su lado, un muy nervioso Kazui estrujaba la manga de su uniforme escolar. La mujer sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo._

 _\- Calma, Kazui- dijo ella con voz suave – Todos cometemos errores alguna vez._

 _\- P-Pero… - respondió el chico algo preocupado._

 _\- Tranquilo… mamá lo va a resolver – cortó Orihime dándole golpecitos con su dedo índice en la cabeza._

 _La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió, para dejar salir a un hombre de unos 28 o 29 años, complexión delgada, pero atlética, no demasiado alto, pero tampoco muy bajo, piel pálida y cabello negro. Instintivamente, Kazui tomó la mano de su madre. A pesar de estar bastante crecidito, en el fondo estaba tan asustado como un ratón en una jaula._

 _El hombre giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones del pasillo como tratando de ubicar a alguien. Ese alguien eran ellos, porque justo cuando los vio, se dirigió hasta ellos con pose despreocupada introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras su bata de laboratorio blanca ondeaba a su paso._

 _\- Kurosaki – llamó al chico que se tensó al lado de su madre._

 _\- Yo soy la madre de Kazui - interrumpió Orihime dedicándole una brillante sonrisa. La mejor forma de resolver los problemas era ser amable siempre, o eso era lo que ella pensaba._

 _La miró por varios segundos como diseccionándola con sus ojos verde esmeralda, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hasta la tranquilidad de su laboratorio. En ese lugar era más conveniente hablar. Tras llegar al sitio mencionado, el profesor le indicó a Kazui que esperara afuera mientras el conversaba con su madre._

 _Una vez dentro, el pelinegro tomó asiento tras su escritorio y le indicó a la joven madre que hiciera lo mismo en una de las sillas frente al mismo. El hombre comenzó con las presentaciones._

 _\- Soy Ulquiorra Ciffer, señora Kurosaki. Profesor de química, como ya lo habrá notado - su voz sonaba fría, monótona y profunda._

 _\- Soy Orihime Kurosaki, encantada de conocerlo – el hombre bajó la mirada a su escritorio como si buscara algo. Pareció no encontrarlo._

 _\- Pedí que viniera su esposo. Esta clase de temas me gusta hablarlo con ambos representantes… - agregó el hombre._

 _\- B-Bueno… - dudo Orihime por un momento – como sabrá, mi esposo es médico…_

 _\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? – cortó Ulquiorra_

 _\- Es sólo una forma de hablar… no pudo venir hoy - dijo ella arreglándose su larga melena naranja. Por alguna razón le había dado calor._

 _\- Entiendo- la miró fijamente, como analizándola, y comenzó a tomar notas en un cuadernillo negro. Orihime no podía ver lo que escribía. Cerró el cuaderno- Señora Kurosaki… ¿Es consciente de por qué la mandé a llamar?_

 _\- Puede llamarme Orihime._

 _\- Señora Kurosaki._

 _Ok. Lo confesaba. La estaba irritando. Estaba rechazando su amabilidad y comportándose como un perfecto idiota. Debía mantener la paciencia._

 _\- Paciencia. Paciencia, Orihime… calma… piensa en unos gatitos amorosos – se repetía la mujer mentalmente._

 _\- ¿Y bien…?_

 _\- Tengo entendido que hubo un accidente en el laboratorio, profesor Ciffer_

 _\- ¿Llama a eso un accidente?- Ulquiorra se acomodó en el asiento – Su hijo instó a uno de sus compañeros a tomar ácido clorhídrico… Afortunadamente logré impedir que lo hiciera._

 _\- Estaban jugando. Son niños._

 _\- Es un adolescente. Debe estar consciente de las cosas que hace._

 _\- Con todo respeto, profesor - comenzó Orihime, hacía muchos años que no se sentía tan molesta como ahora. Sin embargo, no dejaba que esa molestia se viera reflejada en su rostro o en su voz - Es su trabajo impedir que esas cosas pasen._

 _\- Se equivoca, esto no es un preescolar. Los alumnos deben estar consciente de que manejamos sustancias peligrosas, además, mi trabajo es enseñarles no ser su niñera._

 _\- ¿No cree que es demasiado duro con él?_

 _\- ¿No cree que es demasiado blando con él?_

 _Tras unos minutos más de conversación, en la que el hombre no mostró ni un ápice de amabilidad, la reunión con Ulquiorra Ciffer terminó. Salió del laboratorio y dijo a su hijo que debía ser más cuidadoso en esa clase. Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo decía porque no se quería encontrar nuevamente con esa desagradable persona._

 _Fin de flashback_

Lo había estado procrastinando durante toda la reunión de padres. Pero ya no había manera de retrasar más su encuentro. A unos pasos de la puerta del laboratorio de química tomó su celular. Ichigo aún no había llegado… eso le preocupaba. Escuchó el teléfono repicar en su oreja por unos 20 segundos antes de escuchar la voz de su marido al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ichigo, es tarde… ¿No vas a venir a la reunión de padres? – dijo en voz baja.

\- O-O-Orihime... – Su voz sonaba entrecortada - Lo siento, s-s-urgió a-a-algo

\- Entiendo… - respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos antes de colgar la llamada.

Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, como tantas veces atrás lo había hecho. Su esposo la engañaba. Lo sabía. Pero prefería ignorarlo.

Dio un par de golpecitos en sus mejillas en pro de darse ánimos. Movió sus hombros hacia atrás varias veces y luego, su cuello hacia los lados tratando de liberar un poco la tensión que tenía acumulada. Suspiró al llamar a la puerta del laboratorio con dos golpecitos. Un "Adelante" se escuchó desde dentro del recinto. Orihime abrió la puerta y entró.

\- Buenas noches- dijo Orihime sentándose en el mismo sitio de la vez pasada.

\- Buenas noches- respondió él.

Un sonrojo juvenil se instaló en sus mejillas al observar a Ulquiorra Ciffer con unos anteojos de montura gruesa, que hacían que sus ojos verdes brillantes parecieran aún mucho más bonitos de lo ya eran.

Orihime siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por los chicos con gafas, parecían mucho más interesantes e inteligentes. Pestañeó varias veces para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente. Podía tener un tensión sexual acumulada, ya que su esposo hacía meses que ni la miraba, pero eso no era un excusa para mirar a alguien tan desagradable como Ulquiorra Ciffer como otra cosa que no fuera el maestro de su hijo.

\- Señora Kurosaki, veo que viene sola nuevamente – comentó el hombre más para si mismo que para ella.

\- Mi esposo… es un hombre muy ocupado – lo defendió, a pesar de recordar los "gemidos" en su teléfono celular.

\- Claro…

La mujer tragó grueso mientras lo veía escribir. Era realmente apuesto. Ese aire de frialdad e indiferencia le daban un toque supremamente sexy. ¿Por qué tenía que usar unos anteojos? Apretó las piernas, algo incómoda por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. La voz del pelinegro la trajo lejos de sus divagaciones.

\- El rendimiento de Kazui durante este trimestre estuvo muy por debajo del nivel promedio de sus compañeros- dijo extendiéndole una especie de reporte con las calificaciones obtenidas por el chico durante ese lapso de tiempo.

\- Si, lo sé- agarró el papel que Ulquiorra le estaba ofreciendo, viendo de reojo que la mayoría de las notas eran muy bajas.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el viéndola por encima de sus lentes de montura. Ella no se había percatado del momento en que él había comenzado a escribir.

\- Bueno… usted podría echarle una mano. Ya sabe, orientarlo.

\- Equidad, señora Kurosaki. Lo que usted me está pidiendo es favorecer a un alumno- hizo un silencio por un momento eligiendo las palabras que usaría a continuación – El comportamiento de su hijo ha cambiado levemente, está más distraído… Generalmente eso es síntoma de que algo no está bien en casa…

\- ¿Ahora es psicólogo? - preguntó Orihime un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

\- No, pero estudié esa carrera lo suficiente como para saber bastante del comportamiento humano. Por ejemplo… – dijo a la par que se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba con aparente indiferencia hasta donde ella estaba. Colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de la pelinaranja y presionó ligeramente- … por la tensión en sus hombros puedo decir que su nivel de dopamina está muy bajo… ¿Desde hace cuánto no tiene sexo, señora Kurosaki? - su voz sonaba como un ronca y aterciopelada.

Al oír "Kurosaki" salió de su trance. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento poniéndose a una distancia prudencial, mientras él la veía indiferente, como si fuera un árbol o una pecera.

\- E-Escuche… - comenzó Orihime claramente nerviosa - todo está bien en casa. Si mi hijo sale mal en su asignatura es porque usted es un mal profesor – sentenció finalmente.

\- En realidad, soy muy buen profesor. Puedo demostrárselo – se acercaba a ella con paso suave y mirada gatuna.

\- ¡Malditos anteojos! – pensaba la pelinaranja sintiéndose petrificada por los orbes verdes del pelinegro que se mostraban tras esos cristales que lo hacían ver tan ¿provocativo? ¿Irreal? ¿Deseable? ¿Malditamente sexys?

No supo en qué momento se empezó a jadear o salivar tanto. ¡Ah, sí! Quizás fue cuando Ulquiorra Ciffer se posicionó tan cerca de ella que pudo ver con mayor detenimiento sus ojos verdes mientras que una fragancia masculina y muy deliciosa inundaba sus fosas nasales.

\- Durante los primeros momentos de la excitación sexual, se envía información al cerebro a través de la médula espinal- con suavidad descendió su mano desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de las espalda, acariciando por encima de la ropa el punto que indicaba en su explicación.

La atrajo hacia él con un levé tirón, ocasionando que el rostro de ella chocara con los pectorales del ojiverde. Con delicadeza, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la falda de la mujer, agradeciendo que la misma tuviera un diseño holgado, permitiéndole hacer su trabajo mucho más fácilmente.

\- Las células de tu cerebro producen dopamina – alaba del elástico de la ropa interior de la mujer, soltándolo, haciendo que la liga golpeara las caderas de la joven mujer en una especie de tortura placentera.

Se animó a ir más allá, tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja y dándole pequeños mordiscos, mientras finalmente dejaba caer la ropa interior de Orihime al suelo.

– La dopamina activa el centro del hipotálamo, que a su vez estimula la creación de oxitocina, lo que hace que tu ritmo cardiaco se acelere – con ambas manos tomó los generosos pechos de ella, sintiendo como el palpitar de sus corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Pasó sus pulgares por donde deberían estar sus pezones, sintiendo su dureza, a pesar de estar cubiertos aún por la camisa y el sujetador de la mujer.

\- Como respuesta a esto, tu cerebro comenzará a generar endorfina y encefalinas para estabilizarte- deslizó su mano suavemente dentro de la falda de la pelinaranja, pasando su dedo índice por la resbalizada intimidad de la mujer, su respuesta fue un suave gemido que inundó el laboratorio - creando una sensación de bienestar…

Cuando la tomó de los hombros para separarla de su cuerpo, vio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los labios ligeramente abiertos y un sonrojo bastante notorio que se extendía por su cuello y nacimiento del pecho.

\- ¿Quieres que continuemos la lección o tienes miedo? - preguntó Ulquiorra con su profunda y excitante voz.

\- No tengo miedo - respondió ella jadeante con sus sentidos prácticamente nublados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía que alguien la tocara de la forma en que Ulquiorra lo hacía.

Con maestría logró alzarla para recostarla sobre la mesa alta de laboratorio. Subió su falda dejándola totalmente expuesta de la cintura hacia abajo. Orihime trató de cerrar las piernas, pero Ulquiorra se lo impidió, sujetando sus muslos con ambas manos.

A continuación, hundió su cara en la intimidad de la joven mujer, pasando con delicadez su lengua suave y caliente por toda la extensión de la cavidad femenina.

Instintivamente, Orihime comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares siguiendo el ritmo del joven profesor, mientras dejaba caer su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Justo cuando creyó que el placer no podía ser mayor, sintió una nueva oleada de electricidad al verse siendo penetrada por algo. Mientras que la boca de Ulquiorra aún se encontraba ocupada mordiendo, besando y martirizando su clítoris, sus dedos se deslizaban con maestría y velocidad dentro de Orihime.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le hizo sexo oral de una forma tan brutal? No lo recordaba ni le importaba, lo único que deseaba era sentir más. Comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo en su vientre, advirtiéndole que el orgasmo ya estaba cerca. La frecuencia de los jadeos de la mujer hicieron que Ulquiorra se detuviera de su trabajo oral y se concentrara únicamente en la penetración, con sus dedos medio e índice. Realmente quería ver ese hermoso rostro retorciéndose de placer gracias a él.

Las paredes de la intimidad de la mujer comenzaron a calentarse y palpitar a intervalos muy cortos, mientras jadeaba sonoramente. Sonrió con suficiencia.

Finalmente, su respiración fue normalizándose, indicándole a Ulquiorra que su "trabajo estaba terminado. Sacó su mano de la entrepierna de la mujer, observando sus dedos cubiertos de una cristalina sustancia pegajosa. Al notar la mirada de Kurosaki Orihime sobre él, decidió jugar un poco más con ella al limpiar los restos dejados en su mano con la lengua.

El rostro de la mujer Kurosaki se volvió más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Bajó su falda y se deslizó para caer al suelo. Tomo con algo de incomodidad su ropa interior, tiradas al lado de una silla. Se las colocó rápidamente.

Lo miro incómodamente… Por Dios ¿Cómo podía seguir con esa cara de indiferencia luego de haberla besado… AHÍ? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del laboratorio los alertó de que no estaban solos.

\- ¿Profesor Ulquiorra? Es la mamá de Sayako – se escuchó

Orihime encontró esa como la oportunidad perfecta para huir. Justo antes de que tomara la manilla de la puerta Ulquiorra habló.

\- Si desea otra lección de "química" sabe cómo contactarme, Señora Kurosaki.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron por última vez antes de huir de Ulquiorra Ciffer.

…

\- ¿Alguna novedad en la reunión de padres? - preguntó Ichigo desde el baño, mientras Orihime recogía la ropa que había tirado al suelo.

Su camisa aún mantenía el inconfundible aroma de un perfume de mujer. Exactamente por eso es que no se sentía culpable de lo que acaba de pasar con el profesor de su hijo.

\- Nada nuevo – respondió Orihime. Luego de unos segundos de silencio agregó con cierta malicia - ¡Oh, si! El profesor de química de Kazui es muy bueno dando clases…

 **Fin**

Subido de tono. Medio Loco. Bah. Me gustó escribirlo y espero sinceramente que les guste leerlo.

Un abrazo!


End file.
